


promises

by Isabeauu



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeauu/pseuds/Isabeauu
Summary: Even’s enjoying the wind in his hair and the cold air turning his cheeks red, his favorite song of the moment blasting in his ears when all of a sudden the music stops and his ringtone replaces it. He’s riding his bike, so he can’t see who’s calling but going through all the people he knows, Noora definitely isn’t one of the few he’d expected it to be.





	promises

Even’s enjoying the wind in his hair and the cold air turning his cheeks red, his favorite song of the moment blasting in his ears when all of a sudden the music stops and his ringtone replaces it. He’s riding his bike, so he can’t see who’s calling but going through all the people he knows, Noora definitely isn’t one of the few he’d expected it to be.

“Hi, Even.”

“Hey.”

“Are you off work already?”

“Yes, why?”

“Good. Uh, Isak’s having a rough night and I was wondering if maybe you could stop by?”

“Sure. Yeah, I can definitely do that. I’m like fifteen minutes away I think.”

“Okay, I’ll let you in when you get here. Thanks, Even. I tried talking to him but it’s just – he doesn’t really acknowledge me or anyone else right now.”

That doesn’t sound like Isak at all so whatever has happened must’ve left him shaken up pretty badly.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. He’s not saying anything but he got distant and silent after a call he got, just got up and went to his room. He hasn’t been out since.”

Even pushes harder and harder on his pedals so he gets to Isak faster because it sounds serious and he hates Isak being in pain alone.

“I’m on my way. I’ll be there as fast as I can, okay?”

“Okay.”

Instead of fifteen minutes, Even makes it in eight. He’s proud of himself but when he enters Isak’s room he wishes he’d made it there _before_ Isak got the phone call that seemed to have ruined him.

His eyes are red-rimmed and unfocused just like Noora said. But it’s Isak’s body, his slim and normally so tall body that’s now curled up in the tiniest form Isak can manage that strikes Even the hardest. He’s never seen Isak like this and for a minute has no idea what to do.

When Even sits down on the bed, the little dip it causes makes Isak look up and before Even can so much as open his mouth to say something, his boyfriend dives into his arms and starts _sobbing._

“Hey baby”, Even shushes him and kisses his scalp, “what’s happened?”

Isak’s only response are more sobs and a stronger hold on Even. So Even lies down on the bed next to Isak and pulls him against his chest, Isak’s head tucked under his chin, hair tickling him slightly.

Ten minutes later the sobs have stopped and Isak’s breath hitches with emotion every now and then but he’s calmed down enough to make himself understandable.

And with every word Even’s heart aches more for his boyfriend until it finally breaks under the heavy pressured words with the last ones being: “She tried to kill herself.”

“Shit. Baby, I’m so sorry”, Even whispers in Isak’s ear as he starts crying again and Even holds him and tries to give him some strength because that’s all he can do. “Can I do something for you?”

Isak hiccups and casts his sad eyes up at Even. “Can we go to the hospital?” He sounds broken when he adds a pleading _please_ but Even was already busy mapping out how to get Isak to the hospital the fastest.  

“Of course we can, baby.”

Thirty minutes, and at least ten thank you’s to Even’s mother for driving them, later they find themselves standing in front of the hospital.

Even guides his boyfriend through the things they have to do to find out where exactly Isak’s mother is at the moment and then holds his hand in his when they enter the room forty (yes seriously, forty) minutes later. Her skin is pale and she looks exhausted but Even can’t miss how beautiful she is and how her eyes light up ever so slightly at the sight of Isak.

For a millisecond Even thinks how this is not how he’s supposed to meet Isak’s mother but pushes that thought away because right now is not the time to _meet_ her. He’s here to support Isak who’s here to support his mother. His mother who has tried to kill herself only a couple of hours ago.

It’s hard watching Isak shuffle closer to the woman sitting in the bed and letting go of his hand to grab hers, to see him doing the same thing Even was doing to him previous to this. “Hi mom.”

She starts crying and a bandaged hand grabs the side of his head and she kisses his cheek, tells him how sorry she is. Even’s sure he’s not supposed to hear this private conversation but the room is so quiet otherwise that he can’t help but overhear their brokenhearted words. They’re comforting, hurting, taking, giving and it brings tears to Even’s eyes.

He sees himself in Isak’s mother and in that moment decides that no matter how low his disease takes him and no matter how dark his days may get, he will fight to never have Isak clasp to him like he’s doing to his mother right now. Not for this reason.

He promises himself and if there’s one thing Even’s sometimes crazy mind attaches value to; it’s promises.

Isak’s broken _why_ drags him out of his thoughts brutally. Fuck it hurts so much. “ _Why mom. Why would you – I don’t get why you’d – I love you!”_

“I love you too sweetheart.”

Even can see the change in Isak before his boyfriend pulls back from their intimate embrace and takes a step back from the bed.

“Then why?!”

For a second Even finds her eyeing him and it makes him want to leave the room and give them some privacy. Isak’s hand grabbing his keeps him from leaving and Even’s not sure whether Isak noticed too in between all the chaos happening or if it was just coincidence.

“Life is so lonely sometimes. Your dad left and then I couldn’t deal and then you left and I don’t blame you sweetheart, I get why you left and I’m happy that you did and that you’re living a life where you’re not worrying about me but –”

Isak takes her couple seconds of silence to gather her thoughts to interrupt her.

“But I am, mom! I am worrying about you constantly. Every single day. What if you’re unhappy because I left? What if I was just being selfish? What if you are lonely? What if you don’t leave the house because you’re sad? What if you’re not well? What if you’re not taking your medication? And after today I’ll have to add worrying about you not wanting to live anymore on top of all of that!”

She nods sadly. “I’m sorry.”

“I love you! Is it because I never say I do? I thought you knew. I thought I didn’t have to say it to have you know that I love you.”

“I do know, sweetie. I know you love me.”

Somehow the roles have turned and Isak’s mother is now the one comforting and Isak the one that’s being comforted. That in itself shows Even exactly how much she loves Isak and how much she hates hurting him like this and Even wouldn’t be surprised if she’s making the same promises to herself like Even a couple minutes ago.

To never have Isak clasp to her again for this reason. To never go so low that they’d hurt the person they love and value the most in their life.

And when the nurses come in hours later to announce that visiting hours are over Even’s there to calm Isak down after his rant full of swear words and pain.  

And when they go back the next day after school and work, Isak’s mother is there with a smile and colored skin to tell Isak that she’ll fight for him and she’s going to make things right. That she'd love to meet Even properly once she's out of the hospital. 

Even doesn’t know much about Isak's mother, but he likes her already because he can see the love for her son in her eyes and that’s something they share. For now it’s enough.

 


End file.
